Heartless
by Ijolina1
Summary: Einfach lesen, es geht um ein etwas ungewöhnliches Paar, nämlich Vincent und Rufus und um die Geschichte wie sie zusammen kommen. Yaoi
1. Kapitel 1

Heartless  
  
Vincent Valentine, einer der fähigsten Turks, schritt durch die große Halle des riesigen Privathauses zum Büro des Shinrapräsidenten. Den spärlichen Informationen zufolge würde der Präsident für einige Zeit verreisen und das bedeutete dass sein Sohn, der für die Zeit alleine in dem riesigen Haus bleiben sollte, beaufsichtigt werden musste!   
  
Vincent ahnte bereits wem diese ehrenvolle Aufgabe zu teil wurde.   
  
Endlich vor der Tür angekommen hieß es tief durchatmen und den grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck durch einen gleichgültigen zu ersetzten.   
  
„Ah, mein lieber Mr. Valentine. Treten Sie doch bitte näher! Wir haben sie bereits erwartet."  
  
Der Alte saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und schien sich gerade mit Rufus Aufpasserin unterhalten zu haben, jetzt schenkte er seine Aufmerksamkeit allerdings dem Turk.   
  
„Wie Sie sicher schon gehört haben, muss ich einige Wochen geschäftlich verreisen."   
  
‚WOCHEN?! Ok, Vincent, jetzt bloß ruhig bleiben!'   
  
„Und ich brauche jemand, der sich um meinen Sohn kümmert. Da Sie einer der Besten unter den Turks sind, werde ich ihn Ihnen anvertrauen!"   
  
„Worin genau werden meine Aufgaben bestehen, Mr. Shinra?"   
  
Der Schwarzhaarige wurde misstrauisch. Anvertrauen klang so . . .   
  
„Sie sollen sich meinem Sohn annehmen, unterrichten sie ihn ein wenig in ihren Spezialgebieten, passen Sie auf das ihm nichts zustößt und leisten sie ihm etwas Gesellschaft. Er fühlt sich in dem großen Haus oft allein."  
  
. . . nach Babysitten!   
  
‚Als ob ich's nicht geahnt hätte!'  
  
„Und ich erwarte erstklassige Arbeit Mr. Valentine, haben wir uns verstanden?"   
  
Es war schwer den drohenden Unterton der öligen Stimme zu überhören.  
  
Ein leichtes Nicken und der Turk durfte sich entfernen. Da er für heute nichts besonderes mehr geplant hatte beschloss er Gabriel Lizar, einen recht guten Freund, aufzusuchen. Gabriel wusste immer über alles Bescheid, sicher würde er ihm zu dem Präsidenten und seinem Sohn einige Fragen beantworten können, denn diese ganze Situation war doch etwas sehr merkwürdig.   
  
Lizar saß in seinem Büro und war gerade mit einer alten Akte beschäftigt, als Vincent eintrat. „Hey, Vince! Was führt dich her?"   
  
Die beiden begrüßten sich freundschaftlich.   
  
„Du siehst richtig erschlagen aus. Lass mich raten, meine Vermutung über deinen neuen Auftrag hat sich bestätigt?"  
  
„Voll und ganz."   
  
Der andere Mann fing an zu lachen. Als er jedoch Vincents Gesicht sah, versuchte er sich zurückzuhalten. Man merkte, dass der andere insgeheim doch mit etwas Besserem gerechnet hatte.   
  
„Sorry, Alter! Man, da haste ja richtig Pech gehabt. Aber hey, es könnte schlimmer sein!"   
  
Das war Lizars absoluter Standartspruch. Vincent hasste ihn.  
  
„Kannst du mir wenigstens sagen was mich erwartet?"  
  
Lizar machte ein beleidigtes Gesicht.  
  
"Also wirklich! Seh ich aus wie eins von diesen fetten Waschweibern, die den ganzen Tag nur tratschen?"   
  
Das ganze Getue wurde dem Schwarzhaarigen zu blöd! Er wollte endlich in sein Quartier und sich über andere Dinge Gedanken machen. Zum Beispiel über diese hübsche Wissenschaftlerin, die letzte Woche in die Dienste Shinras getreten war. Ihr Name war Lukrezia. Er war ihr im Hauptgebäude begegnet.   
  
„Hey, Alter! Alles klar? Du wirkst so abwesend."  
  
Vincent war gezwungen sich wieder auf Lizar zu konzentrieren, welcher nun hoffentlich kommentarlos bereit war seine Fragen zu beantworten.   
  
„Also gut, hör zu! Die geschäftlichen Gründe des Präsidenten, gibt es nicht. Er verzieht sich in den Süden um mit leicht bekleideten Kellnerinnen Bacardi zu schlürfen und den Sohnemann will er natürlich nicht dabei haben, so sieht' s aus!"  
  
‚Natürlich! Darauf hätte ich auch alleine kommen können. Er hat nur irgendeinen Dummen gesucht, nicht den Besten, nein nur irgendeinen Vollidiot.'   
  
„Hey Alter, weißt du eigentlich dass er Rufus sämtliche Betreuerinnen und Lehrer gefeuert hat? Bis auf einen. Hab zwar keine Ahnung wer das sein soll aber er soll nicht zimperlich mit dem Jungen umgehen. Böse Zungen sagen sogar dass er. . . "  
  
„Das reicht. Danke fürs Gespräch Gabriel. Man sieht sich"  
  
Mit einem Klopfen auf die Schulter ließ der Turk seinen Freund wieder alleine.   
  
Mit schnellen Schritten begab er sich wieder in sein Quartier. Morgen würde kein leichter Tag werden. Immerhin würde er seinen Dienst als Babysitter antreten.   
  
------------  
  
Ein lautes Klopfen holte Vincent ziemlich schroff aus einem traumlosen Schlaf. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet das es bereits Zeit war an zu treten.   
  
Zum Glück hatte er noch nie lange gebraucht um sich an zuziehen und im Bad fertig zu machen. Innerhalb von zehn Minuten stand er vor der Tür an der ein einfacher Shinrasoldat ihn erwartete.  
  
„Guten Morgen Mr. Valentine! Ich bringe Sie zu ihrem neuen Quartier, einem Gästezimmer in Präsident Shinras Anwesen."   
  
Mr. Valentine war sichtlich verwirrt. Den Teil, dass er in der Villa wohnen sollte hatte er wohl überhört.   
  
Der Alte hatte zwar was von Gesellschaft leisten gesagt aber wer konnte so was schon ahnen?   
  
Na ja, es half alles nichts! Was sein muss, muss sein.   
  
Gedankenverloren folgte er dem Soldaten in das riesige Anwesen.   
  
In der Halle wurde er bereits von einer jungen Frau erwartet.  
  
„Schön Sie zusehen Mr. Valentine Mein Name ist Yuri, ich war diejenige, die hauptsächlich für Rufus Erziehung verantwortlich war."  
  
„War?"  
  
„Ja, Mr. Shinra hat uns alle bis auf Mr. Raid entlassen, wir sollen seinen Sohn verweichlichen. Mr. Raid ist nun sein einziger Lehrer. Er unterrichtet den Jungen sieben volle Stunden von acht bis zwei. Danach sollten Sie sich mit ihm beschäftigen."  
  
Der Turk nickte als Zeichen des Verstehens. Die junge Frau senkte den Kopf, nahm ihre Tasche und sah Vincent noch einmal an.   
  
Etwas unglaubliche Trauriges lag in ihrem Blick. Viel Schmerz und Verzweiflung. Es hatte den Eindruck auf ihn als wolle sie ihm etwas mitteilen. Aber kein Wort kam über ihre Lippen. Bevor sie endgültig ging drehte sie sich noch einmal zu ihm und sagte: „ Er ist ein guter Junge. Daran sollten Sie nie zweifeln."   
  
Die Frau verschwand, während Vincent ihr noch ein paar Sekunden nachsah. Dann machte er sich gemeinsam mit John, Rufus privaten Butler, auf den Weg ins Esszimmer.  
  
‚Soll mir recht sein, dann lerne ich das Bürschchen eben beim Frühstück kennen.'  
  
Valentine hatte den Sohn des Präsidenten schon ein paar Mal gesehen aber er hatte nie etwas mit ihm zu tun gehabt. Von den Turks die bei Festen oder ähnlichem für seine Sicherheit verantwortlich waren hatte er allerdings gehört, das Kind sei frech, aggressiv und verwöhnt.   
  
‚Keine besonders positiven Eigenschaften.'  
  
Die Worte der Frau gingen ihm nicht aus dem Kopf. Er wusste nicht was sie bedeuten und überlegte ob es nicht besser wäre sie einfach schnell wieder zu vergessen.   
  
„Mr. Valentine. Hier wären wir."  
  
Der Butler öffnete die Tür zu einem hellen und großen Esszimmer. Es sah so aus wie Vincent es manchmal im Fernsehen gesehen hatte. Ein langer Tisch, Kronleuchter, luxuriöse Stühle und delikate Speisen.   
  
Natürlich war der Tisch nur für zwei Personen gedeckt aber es sah alles sehr edel aus.   
  
Der Junge saß mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Der Kopf des Tisches war frei, anscheinend war dies der Platz des Präsidenten. Rechts saß Rufus und ihm gegenüber war noch ein Platz gedeckt.   
  
‚Na dann, auf geht's!'  
  
Er wusste nicht genau warum aber Vincent war sehr aufgeregt. 


	2. Kapitel 2

Hallöchen! Hab mir gedacht beim dritten Kapitel kann ich ruhig mal ein Kommentar schreiben, nich wahr? Das ist so ziemlich das erste Kapitel mit dem ich selbst richtig zufrieden bin und es hat nicht mal so lang auf sich warten lassen, toll, oer g Na ja, hoffe es gefällt euch!   
  
Gedacht, getan, zwei Stunden später wartete der Turk im Esszimmer auf seinen Schützling, der, so hatte man ihm berichtet, nach dem Unterricht immer zu Mittag ass.   
  
Nur heute schien er aus irgendwelchen Gründen nicht zu kommen. Nach einer Viertel Stunde war der Schwarzhaarige schon etwas ungeduldig. Ein Kind aus so gutem Hause sollte eigentlich pünktlich sein, oder verstand er da was falsch?   
  
Der Tag hatte sowieso schon so perfekt angefangen, musste dieser Bursche ihn jetzt noch zusätzlich reizen?   
  
Endlich, nach weiteren fünfzehn Minuten betrat eure Hoheit Sir Rufus der Erste das Esszimmer. Natürlich hatte er seine übliche arrogante Miene aufgesetzt und würdigte das Fußvolk keines Blickes.   
  
Die Köchin hatte etwas ganz Feines gekocht. Aber Rufus as es genauso genussvoll als hätte er keinen Festschmaus vor sich sondern Kartoffelbrei.   
  
Gut, das war sein Problem aber wenigstens Guten Tag hätte er doch sagen können! Nicht dass es ein großes Problem für Vincent war das Essen schweigend vorüber gehen zu lassen aber der Höflichkeit zuliebe wäre eine kleine Begrüßung doch angebracht gewesen.   
  
„Valentine."  
  
Der Turk blickte erstaunt auf.  
  
‚Wow, er spricht mich an. Sicher nicht um mich zu fragen wie es mir geschmeckt hat.'  
  
„Sehen Sie zu, dass sie in zwei Stunden ausgehfertig sind!"  
  
‚Aus – geh – fertig? Was soll das den jetzt auf einmal heißen?'  
  
Doch der Präsidentensohn schien es nicht für nötig zu halten weitere Erklärungen abzugeben, denn er erhob sich und verließ den Saal wieder.   
  
‚Jetzt hab ich aber langsam die Schnauze voll! Glaubt der eigentlich das er sich alles leisten kann?'  
  
„Machen Sie sich nicht verrückt wegen seiner Art."  
  
John war an den Tisch getreten um mit dem Abräumen an zu fangen.   
  
Ungläubig starrte Vincent den Butler an. Mischte der sich eigentlich überall ein?   
  
„Und was genau bedeutet ausgehfertig? Er wird sicher nicht einen mit mir trinken gehen um mich besser kennen zu lernen!"  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige erstaunte ein wenig über sich selbst. Sarkasmus war er von sich so gar nicht gewohnt. Der Junge konnte einen aber auch aufregen!   
  
„Vermutlich hat er vor auszugehen und sich ein wenig zu amüsieren. Da muss sein Bodyguard natürlich mit. Seien sie froh, dass er überhaupt Bescheid sagt, wir hatten auch schon dass er einfach abgehauen ist. Damals war er zwei Tage verschwunden aber ich glaube das hat sein Vater ihm ausgetrieben."  
  
Mit einem traurigen Lächeln wand der Alte sich wieder ab.   
  
‚Na super! Ich bin ein richtiges Glückskind.'  
  
------------  
  
Wie es ihm aufgetragen wurde, wartete Vincent knappe zwei Stunden später am Eingang der Villa auf den blonden Jungen.   
  
Ihm fiel auf, dass er gar nicht wusste wie alt Rufus überhaupt war. Vincent schätzte ihn zwischen 16 und 17 aber eigentlich konnte es ihm ja auch egal sein, nicht wahr?   
  
Der Gedanke von einem halben Kind derart herumkommandiert zu werden schmeckte ihm überhaupt nicht, genauso wenig wie der abendliche Ausflug der ihm jeden Moment bevor stand.   
  
Irgendwie hatte er ein sehr schlechtes Gefühl im Bauch.   
  
Aber zum Nachdenken blieb ihm nun keine Zeit mehr, denn der junge Herr erschien, gefolgt von seinem treuen Pinguin.   
  
„Sir Rufus, sind Sie sicher, dass nicht wenigstens zwei Männer sie begeleiten sollten?"  
  
Blondi wirkte leicht gereizt, obwohl er anscheinend ständig gereizt war.  
  
„Er ist doch Kopf der Turks, der Beste der Besten, oder? Dann wird das wohl ausreichen! Ich hab keine Lust, das mir eine ganze Meute hinter her jagt!"  
  
Die vor Sarkasmus triefende Stimme als es um seine Person ging überhörte der Turk gewissendlich um seine Nerven zu schonen.   
  
Genervt stieg Rufus in die luxuriöse Limousine, die mittlerweile vorgefahren war.   
  
John wendete sich noch mal an Vincent.  
  
„Mr. Valentine, geben Sie gut Acht auf den jungen Herrn!"  
  
„Valentine! Steigen Sie endlich ein!"  
  
Rufus war definitiv nicht in Geduld geübt.  
  
‚Meine Güte, ich weiß ja nicht mal worum es geht!'  
  
Der Abend sollte wohl genauso stressig weitergehen wie der Mittag angefangen hatte. Na super!  
  
Wohl oder übel blieb dem Turk nichts anderes übrig als gehorsam in den Wagen zu steigen und dem verzweifelten Butler verständnislose Blicke zu zuwerfen.   
  
Da der Blonde nicht so aussah als würde er Vincent sehr bald in seine Absichten einweihen, entschloss dieser, dass es an der Zeit war in Erfahrung zu bringen worum jeder ein solches Theater machte.   
  
„Junger Herr."  
  
Oh, wie er diese Anrede hasste!  
  
„Wo fahren wir hin?"  
  
Keine Antwort. Natürlich, was erwartete er auch anderes? Gut, dann eben nicht. Das Bürschchen sprach wohl nicht mit jedem. Früher oder später würde er schon noch erkennen wo es hin ging.   
  
------------  
  
Eine volle Stunde waren sie jetzt schon unterwegs und Vincent erschien es als wollten sie ans andere Ende von Midgar. Wobei er damit nicht ganz Unrecht hatte.   
  
Rufus hatte zwischenzeitlich immer noch kein Wort mit ihm gewechselt. Nicht dass es dem Turk noch einmal in den Sinn käme ihn anzusprechen aber von der Gegenseite konnte man auch nicht viel erwarten. Das würde in der Tat noch eine lustige Zeit werden. Er wollte gar nicht an die Wochen denken, die ihm noch bevorstanden.   
  
‚Langsam frage ich mich wirklich was er eigentlich gegen mich hat! Immerhin hab ich ihm nichts getan, oder? Ein seltsames Kind. Bestimmt die Schuld seines Vaters!'  
  
Während der Turk so in Gedanken schwelgte hielt die Limousine endlich an. Das Ziel war eine etwas kleinere Ferienvilla an einem See. Das schien ein netter Abend zu werden.   
  
Kaum hatte die Luxuskarosse gehalten, machte sich eure Hoheit auf den Weg zu dem Anwesen. Ob Vincent hinterher kam schien ihm ziemlich egal zu sein.   
  
Dieser war, nachdem er den ersten Schock verdaut hatte, sofort seinem Schützling hinterher gehechtet. Was mit ihm passieren würde, würde dem Sohn des Shinrapräsidenten etwas zustoßen, wollte er sich gar nicht vorstellen.   
  
Allerdings war der Turk nun ziemlich angespannt.   
  
Das er von diesem verwöhnten Gör Befehle annehmen musste und dieser ihm zu sagen hatte wohin er gehen solle und wann, war noch nicht einmal das Schlimmste.   
  
Auch das Blondi ihn vollkommen ignorierte und sich nicht mal dazu bequemte seine Fragen zu beantworten, auch das ließe sich gerade noch ertragen.   
  
Aber das er ihn, Vincent Valentine, Kopf der Turks, an einen solchen Ort schleppte, ihn die ganze Zeit hinter sich her laufen ließ, und wer weiß was noch, das war der Gipfel.  
  
‚Warte Freundchen, jetzt werden andere Seiten aufgezogen und mir ist völlig egal was dein Herr Vater dazu sagen wird, geschweige dem du'  
  
Es war wohl besser den Jungen jetzt aufzuhalten als später. Wer wusste denn auch, was heute Abend abgehen würde, wenn er dieses Balg nicht wenigstens ein bisschen bremste.   
  
Wütend schritt der Turk hinter Rufus her, bis er ihn schließlich erreicht hatte, ihn grob am Arm packte und zurückriss.   
  
Fragt mich nicht wo in Midgar ein See sein soll, aber ich fand es passte grad so schön! Der See ist einfach ein bisschen außerhalb, ok? g 


	3. Kapitel 3

Hallöchen! Hab mir gedacht beim dritten Kapitel kann ich ruhig mal ein Kommentar schreiben, nich wahr? Das ist so ziemlich das erste Kapitel mit dem ich selbst richtig zufrieden bin und es hat nicht mal so lang auf sich warten lassen, toll, oer g Na ja, hoffe es gefällt euch!   
  
Gedacht, getan, zwei Stunden später wartete der Turk im Esszimmer auf seinen Schützling, der, so hatte man ihm berichtet, nach dem Unterricht immer zu Mittag ass.   
  
Nur heute schien er aus irgendwelchen Gründen nicht zu kommen. Nach einer Viertel Stunde war der Schwarzhaarige schon etwas ungeduldig. Ein Kind aus so gutem Hause sollte eigentlich pünktlich sein, oder verstand er da was falsch?   
  
Der Tag hatte sowieso schon so perfekt angefangen, musste dieser Bursche ihn jetzt noch zusätzlich reizen?   
  
Endlich, nach weiteren fünfzehn Minuten betrat eure Hoheit Sir Rufus der Erste das Esszimmer. Natürlich hatte er seine übliche arrogante Miene aufgesetzt und würdigte das Fußvolk keines Blickes.   
  
Die Köchin hatte etwas ganz Feines gekocht. Aber Rufus as es genauso genussvoll als hätte er keinen Festschmaus vor sich sondern Kartoffelbrei.   
  
Gut, das war sein Problem aber wenigstens Guten Tag hätte er doch sagen können! Nicht dass es ein großes Problem für Vincent war das Essen schweigend vorüber gehen zu lassen aber der Höflichkeit zuliebe wäre eine kleine Begrüßung doch angebracht gewesen.   
  
„Valentine."  
  
Der Turk blickte erstaunt auf.  
  
‚Wow, er spricht mich an. Sicher nicht um mich zu fragen wie es mir geschmeckt hat.'  
  
„Sehen Sie zu, dass sie in zwei Stunden ausgehfertig sind!"  
  
‚Aus – geh – fertig? Was soll das den jetzt auf einmal heißen?'  
  
Doch der Präsidentensohn schien es nicht für nötig zu halten weitere Erklärungen abzugeben, denn er erhob sich und verließ den Saal wieder.   
  
‚Jetzt hab ich aber langsam die Schnauze voll! Glaubt der eigentlich das er sich alles leisten kann?'  
  
„Machen Sie sich nicht verrückt wegen seiner Art."  
  
John war an den Tisch getreten um mit dem Abräumen an zu fangen.   
  
Ungläubig starrte Vincent den Butler an. Mischte der sich eigentlich überall ein?   
  
„Und was genau bedeutet ausgehfertig? Er wird sicher nicht einen mit mir trinken gehen um mich besser kennen zu lernen!"  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige erstaunte ein wenig über sich selbst. Sarkasmus war er von sich so gar nicht gewohnt. Der Junge konnte einen aber auch aufregen!   
  
„Vermutlich hat er vor auszugehen und sich ein wenig zu amüsieren. Da muss sein Bodyguard natürlich mit. Seien sie froh, dass er überhaupt Bescheid sagt, wir hatten auch schon dass er einfach abgehauen ist. Damals war er zwei Tage verschwunden aber ich glaube das hat sein Vater ihm ausgetrieben."  
  
Mit einem traurigen Lächeln wand der Alte sich wieder ab.   
  
‚Na super! Ich bin ein richtiges Glückskind.'  
  
------------  
  
Wie es ihm aufgetragen wurde, wartete Vincent knappe zwei Stunden später am Eingang der Villa auf den blonden Jungen.   
  
Ihm fiel auf, dass er gar nicht wusste wie alt Rufus überhaupt war. Vincent schätzte ihn zwischen 16 und 17 aber eigentlich konnte es ihm ja auch egal sein, nicht wahr?   
  
Der Gedanke von einem halben Kind derart herumkommandiert zu werden schmeckte ihm überhaupt nicht, genauso wenig wie der abendliche Ausflug der ihm jeden Moment bevor stand.   
  
Irgendwie hatte er ein sehr schlechtes Gefühl im Bauch.   
  
Aber zum Nachdenken blieb ihm nun keine Zeit mehr, denn der junge Herr erschien, gefolgt von seinem treuen Pinguin.   
  
„Sir Rufus, sind Sie sicher, dass nicht wenigstens zwei Männer sie begeleiten sollten?"  
  
Blondi wirkte leicht gereizt, obwohl er anscheinend ständig gereizt war.  
  
„Er ist doch Kopf der Turks, der Beste der Besten, oder? Dann wird das wohl ausreichen! Ich hab keine Lust, das mir eine ganze Meute hinter her jagt!"  
  
Die vor Sarkasmus triefende Stimme als es um seine Person ging überhörte der Turk gewissendlich um seine Nerven zu schonen.   
  
Genervt stieg Rufus in die luxuriöse Limousine, die mittlerweile vorgefahren war.   
  
John wendete sich noch mal an Vincent.  
  
„Mr. Valentine, geben Sie gut Acht auf den jungen Herrn!"  
  
„Valentine! Steigen Sie endlich ein!"  
  
Rufus war definitiv nicht in Geduld geübt.  
  
‚Meine Güte, ich weiß ja nicht mal worum es geht!'  
  
Der Abend sollte wohl genauso stressig weitergehen wie der Mittag angefangen hatte. Na super!  
  
Wohl oder übel blieb dem Turk nichts anderes übrig als gehorsam in den Wagen zu steigen und dem verzweifelten Butler verständnislose Blicke zu zuwerfen.   
  
Da der Blonde nicht so aussah als würde er Vincent sehr bald in seine Absichten einweihen, entschloss dieser, dass es an der Zeit war in Erfahrung zu bringen worum jeder ein solches Theater machte.   
  
„Junger Herr."  
  
Oh, wie er diese Anrede hasste!  
  
„Wo fahren wir hin?"  
  
Keine Antwort. Natürlich, was erwartete er auch anderes? Gut, dann eben nicht. Das Bürschchen sprach wohl nicht mit jedem. Früher oder später würde er schon noch erkennen wo es hin ging.   
  
------------  
  
Eine volle Stunde waren sie jetzt schon unterwegs und Vincent erschien es als wollten sie ans andere Ende von Midgar. Wobei er damit nicht ganz Unrecht hatte.   
  
Rufus hatte zwischenzeitlich immer noch kein Wort mit ihm gewechselt. Nicht dass es dem Turk noch einmal in den Sinn käme ihn anzusprechen aber von der Gegenseite konnte man auch nicht viel erwarten. Das würde in der Tat noch eine lustige Zeit werden. Er wollte gar nicht an die Wochen denken, die ihm noch bevorstanden.   
  
‚Langsam frage ich mich wirklich was er eigentlich gegen mich hat! Immerhin hab ich ihm nichts getan, oder? Ein seltsames Kind. Bestimmt die Schuld seines Vaters!'  
  
Während der Turk so in Gedanken schwelgte hielt die Limousine endlich an. Das Ziel war eine etwas kleinere Ferienvilla an einem See. Das schien ein netter Abend zu werden.   
  
Kaum hatte die Luxuskarosse gehalten, machte sich eure Hoheit auf den Weg zu dem Anwesen. Ob Vincent hinterher kam schien ihm ziemlich egal zu sein.   
  
Dieser war, nachdem er den ersten Schock verdaut hatte, sofort seinem Schützling hinterher gehechtet. Was mit ihm passieren würde, würde dem Sohn des Shinrapräsidenten etwas zustoßen, wollte er sich gar nicht vorstellen.   
  
Allerdings war der Turk nun ziemlich angespannt.   
  
Das er von diesem verwöhnten Gör Befehle annehmen musste und dieser ihm zu sagen hatte wohin er gehen solle und wann, war noch nicht einmal das Schlimmste.   
  
Auch das Blondi ihn vollkommen ignorierte und sich nicht mal dazu bequemte seine Fragen zu beantworten, auch das ließe sich gerade noch ertragen.   
  
Aber das er ihn, Vincent Valentine, Kopf der Turks, an einen solchen Ort schleppte, ihn die ganze Zeit hinter sich her laufen ließ, und wer weiß was noch, das war der Gipfel.  
  
‚Warte Freundchen, jetzt werden andere Seiten aufgezogen und mir ist völlig egal was dein Herr Vater dazu sagen wird, geschweige dem du'  
  
Es war wohl besser den Jungen jetzt aufzuhalten als später. Wer wusste denn auch, was heute Abend abgehen würde, wenn er dieses Balg nicht wenigstens ein bisschen bremste.   
  
Wütend schritt der Turk hinter Rufus her, bis er ihn schließlich erreicht hatte, ihn grob am Arm packte und zurückriss.   
  
Fragt mich nicht wo in Midgar ein See sein soll, aber ich fand es passte grad so schön! Der See ist einfach ein bisschen außerhalb, ok? g 


	4. Kapitel 4

Ich will gar nicht erst mit Entschuldigungen und Ausreden kommen, es hat wie fast immer wieder eine Ewigkeit gedauert und ich bin einfach dankbar wenn das (hoffentlich o) noch Leute gibt die das hier lesen. Und wie immer vielen Dank an meine süße Betaleserin!! durchknuddel Ich hab mir mit dieser Story viel vorgenommen und vorallem soll sie sehr lang werden ich hoffe mit eurer Unterstützung kann ich dabei rechnen ) Tschüsss meine Lieben!!!

Wut flammte in den Augen des Jungen auf, als man ihn herumdrehte und festhielt. Aber trotz, oder vielleicht auch gerade wegen, seines Ärgers schaffte er es den Turk mit einer eisigen Kälte in der Stimme anzusprechen.

„Lassen Sie mich auf der Stelle los, Valentine!"

Doch auch Vincent war es leid. Wenn er nicht endlich mal den Respekt des Jungen erlangen würde, würde er in den nächsten Wochen durch die Hölle gehen. Rufus würde ihm ununterbrochen auf der Nase rumtanzen.  
Wie würde das denn aussehen?! Schließlich hatte der Turk einen Ruf zu verlieren.

„Tut mir leid, Junger Herr, aber das kann ich nicht tun!"

Jetzt war Rufus wirklich sauer. Was erlaubte sich dieser 007 da eigentlich!  
War ihm nicht klar, dass er mit seinem Leben spielte?!

„Ich warne Sie noch einmal, provozieren Sie ihr Glück nicht zu sehr!" „Dieses miese, verkommene Muttersöhnchen! Was bildet der sich eigentlich ein? Er wird es nie begreifen." Zu seinem Unglück musste Vincent leider zugeben, dass er sich in eine ganz schöne Zwickmühle gebracht hatte.  
Gab er dem Jungen jetzt nach, würde er nicht nur zum wiederholten mal Schwäche zeigen, sondern er hätte sich dann auch ganz schön lächerlich gemacht.  
Aber er konnte Blondie auch nicht einfach unter den Arm packen und zurück nach Hause bringen.  
Ob er sich auf einen Kompromiss einigen würde?

„Hör auf zu spinnen, Valentine."

Alles Nachdenken brachte nichts und der Turk lockerte seinen Griff so weit,  
dass Rufus sich problemlos losreißen konnte.  
Wenigstens ersparte ihm diese Variante, das er den Jungen reumütig von sich aus loslassen musste.Sehr viel besser machte es die Situation natürlich trotzdem nicht.

„Was soll dieses Spielchen Valentine? Suchen Sie Aufmerksamkeit?"

Spöttisch blickte der blonde Junge zu seinem "Aufpasser", welcher ihm am liebsten den Revolver an den Kopf gehalten und abgedrückt hätte. Das war,  
selbst für jeden Idioten, unschwer zu erkennen.

„Dieses blonde Miststück, versteht es sehr gut auch noch Salz in die Wunde zu streuen."

Es erforderte große Selbstbeherrschung aber er schaffte es, sich weder von Rufus herablassender Art noch von seinen angriffslustigen Augen reizen zu lassen.  
Einzig und allein die Tatsache erneut vor diesem Kind den Schwanz einziehen zu müssen, wie ein räudiger Hund, verletzte den Stolz des Turk enorm.

Doch alles Winden brachte nichts und so zog Vincent sein Jackett zurecht und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken. Mit gleichgültiger Stimme antwortete er seinem Herrn:

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, junger Herr, es wird nicht mehr vorfallen. Mir sind wohl die Nerven durchgegangen."

Welch eine Demütigung!

Das schien auch der Präsidentensohn zu denken, denn er kam immer näher auf den Turk zu, in seinem Gesicht ein spitzes Grinsen.  
Nur wenige Zentimeter vor dem Schwarzhaarigen blieb er stehen und flüsterte ganz leise, sodass nur der Angesprochene ihn hören konnte.

„Was hast du Vincent? Ärgere ich dich so sehr, das du deine Gefühle nicht mehr kontrollieren kannst? Das muss ja ganz schön frustrierend für dich sein."

Noch ein letzter, stechender Blick, dann setzte er seinen Weg in Richtung Villa fort und mit ihm sein Leibwächter, Vincent, der hart damit kämpfte die eben gehörten Worte runterzuschlucken. Am besten gar nicht darüber nachdenken.  
Vielleicht später, wenn er alleine war und nicht mehr verantwortlich für dieses Gör, aber jetzt musste er ihn erst mal gut im Auge behalten und durfte sich einfach nicht durch seine Gefühle und seine aufkeimende Wut lenken lassen. Noch nicht einmal eine passende Antwort hatte er geben können.  
Aber es wäre wohl auch nicht besonders klug gewesen seine Wut an Blondie auszuleben.  
So blieb nichts anderes mehr übrig, als ihm hinterher zu hetzen.

Kurz bevor sie das riesige Haus betraten, warnte Rufus den Schwarzhaarigen noch einmal scharf sich bloß nicht zu sehr an seiner Seite zu bewegen.  
„Als ob das mein Wunsch wäre. "

Schließlich betraten sie die Villa.  
Es war genau das, was Vincent befürchtet hatte. Eine Jugendparty.  
„Fantastisch! Das bedeutet um die hundert verwöhnte Gören, vom gleichen Schlag wie Sir Rufus Shinra, die vorhaben sich heute Nacht zu besaufen und es dann möglicherweise, auch noch miteinander zu treiben, wo bin ich hier gelandet!?" Es war zum Heulen. Und Vincent spürte tatsächlich das sich eine winzige Verzweiflung und eine gewisse Panik in ihm breit machte.

Aber noch gab es ja gar keinen Grund beunruhigt zu sein. Rufus hatte sich gerade zu einem ziemlich arrogant aussehenden Typen, in seinem Alter gestellt und hatte ein Glas, gefüllt mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit, in der Hand.

Der Gedanke, das er vielleicht sogar nur Wasser trank wurde im Keim erstickt.  
Jemand wie Rufus würde keine Gelegenheit auslassen etwas Verbotenes zu tun.  
Von Haus aus hatte er das strikte Verbot zu saufen, aber es schien als würde es seinen Vater nicht sonderlich interessieren ob er sich daran hielt oder nicht.

Bis jetzt war der Abend doch eigentlich ganz nett gestartet.  
Vincent seufzte und lehnte sich gegen eine Wand von der aus er Rufus gut beobachten konnte.  
Das würde wohl noch ein langer Arbeitstag werden! 


End file.
